Jailbreak!
Jailbreak! is the fourth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Justice League in their new uniforms, based on the "Prime Earth" era, as well as Warden Amanda Waller, respectively. Synopsis Slowly going insane in the Belle Reve island prison (run by prison warden Amanda Waller), Lex Luthor leads the Legion of Doom to break out of jail in order to take revenge on the Justice League for shattering their dream of world conquest. Luckily, the Wonder Twins intervene with the jailbreak plot. Plot The episode begins with a narration by Superman, who explains about the Belle Reve Penitentiary and its purpose, mainly its newest members, the Legion of Doom, led by Lex Luthor. One morning, as usual, corrections captain Rick Flag lets all of the prisoners out to start their day, including Lex Luthor. The latter hears the Wonder Twins calling out to him. Luthor wants to know what are the Twins doing there and the Twins reveal that they were appointed as prison guards on a condition to watch over the Legion of Doom. Luthor does not like the idea, but the other guards tell him to watch his mouth, for he is insulting their reputation as superheroes. The scene changes over to the prison's visiting room, where the Justice League arrives on their new Jet-Bikes, and perform their superhero roll call before Warden Waller and her staff. Then, the Warden tells them it was a great entrance and soon asks for an autograph, and the League agrees, offering them a stack of 8x10 glossy photos in exchange for a single dollar for each autograph. As the rest of the League signs their autographs, Superman presents Luthor with a cake that says "Cheer up, Lex - jail can't be that bad.". Luthor asks if Superman had put an envelope in the cake, but Superman just laughs, for he thinks he was joking. Luthor throws a fit and unsuccessfully tries to jump over the glass window, but the Wonder Twins restrain him. In the cafeteria, Luthor attempts to eat his food, but is interrupted by the Penguin, who rants that he ordered fish, and not slop, so he hurls his metal plate of slop and a food fight ensues. During the chaos, Luthor tries to calm everyone down, but his cellmate, the Joker, hauls him away, telling him it's not safe there anymore; however, Luthor's escape with the Joker was cut short when the prison guards fill the entire mess hall with tear gas to stop the food fight. Later, Warden Waller mistakes Luthor for being involved in the food fight, and as punishment, she orders for him to suffer a bare-backed whipping by one of her guards. After his corporal punishment, Luthor decides to come up with a plan to escape from Belle Reve; he plans to blow up the wall that surrounds the prison. As the announcement of Luthor's plan was quickly spread all over the prison by the Joker, the Wonder Twins overhears it and reports to the Warden that Luthor is planning a mass jail break. Warden Waller insures the Twins that the Justice League will handle the problem and calls the Justice League to stand by. Outside, a guard catches Gorilla Grodd and Bane out of their cells, but the two inmates tell him that the napkin smells like kelp berries. The guard smells the napkin and falls down, unconscious. The two inmates bring the guard inside while Luthor arms himself with a bomb. Giganta then launches Luthor to the other side of the prison, where he plants the bomb on the wall. Suddenly, Luthor gets spotted, but the bomb goes off and blows a giant hole in the wall. However, the guards then start filling up the wall, making it impossible for Luthor to get, through. However, they get stuck and Luthor uses the opportunity to lead his legion out through the front door. The Legion of Doom begins a path of devastation on the Hall of Justice before being told by Luthor that they're headed in the opposite direction of the Watchtower, the Justice League's new headquarters. They overpower the League in quick succession, but were ambushed by the entire Hero City Police Force. Superman reveals that they knew of Luthor's attempt to break out of prison and had enough time to hide the entire police force in the Watchtower. The police then take the Legion of Doom back to jail, but Luthor escapes arrest in his ship along with his henchmen, Sinestro and Black Manta, vowing to destroy the Justice League another day. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The Justice League's roll call sequence should be similar to the Justice Brood's roll call sequence from the television special of Nickelodeon's "Back at the Barnyard", "Cowman: The Uttered Avenger". Meanwhile, the Justice League's Jet-Bikes should have their appearances parodied from the Mach-Ness retro-future 'Jet-Bikes' created by Arlen Ness. Category:Season 2